Information technology personnel, business planners, and procurement personnel are interested in knowing the hardware and software architecture needed to adequately run software needed by their organizations. Ideally, such people would like to know the hardware needed before they actually purchase the hardware.
In response, software vendors and others have attempted to create software that attempts to determine if selected hardware is suitable to provide responses in a timely manner when selected software is executed on the hardware. Creating an accurate model that takes into account the appropriate interactions, however, is challenging.